darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Safe With You
Back to 2010 Logs Robustus Shred Robustus just got off shift in med bay and has made his way to the barracks. He stops at the energon cooler to get his ration then heads over to where he berths. Shred has been off shift a while, and she has been sitting not far from the energon cooler. As she sees Robustus she gets to her feet. "Rob. How have you been?" Shred sounds almost sickly sweet as she asks this. her vocoder almost honeyed Robustus stops and turns toward Shred, a gentle smile curling his lips, "I am well considering what I went through." he pauses a moment and loses the smile, "But that isn't what you want to know is it." Shred nods firmly, her features contorting into a scowl. "What the slag do you think you are playing at, getting yourself captured? how many times when we were in Dead End did I tell you to be mindful of your surroundings? There's danger /everywhere!!/" Robustus's silver optics dim slightly as he looks down at that scowl. There's a soft vent given then he states carefully, "Trust me when I say I had no intentions of being captured in the Rust Sea. I have crossed over it many times without any issues. How was I to know there was a trap set up within it until it was too late?" Shred shakes her head, "Just because you have been there before doesn't mean a place is safe! Rob, Paranoia may be considered a problem by some, but it keeps you /alive/. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Robustus reaches out to place his hand on your shoulder, that is if you let him. "I'm sorry I do not share your caution. My lesson was learned the hard way. I wasn't harmed in any way. In fact I helped a couple of prisoners escape an unpleasant death." he vents again and murmurs, "I'm truly sorry if I worried you." Shred shivers slightly, venting with a slow sigh as Rob places his hand upon her shoulder, "It's ok, just.. never let it happen again, ok?" Robustus gains just a shadow of a smile, "I will most certainly try my love." he assures you softly then takes his hand off your shoulder. "I was about to settle on my berth while enjoying my ration. Care to join me?" Shred nods, and she smiles, "Sure, why not.. We haven't seen anything like enough of each other lately." Robustus turns and heads towards his berth, "I would tend to agree with you there." he notes. Once at his berth he settles down and gestures for you to sit. Shred smiles, hopping up to sit upon Rob's berth, the seeker stretching for a moment. Robustus sips on his ration as he watches you quietly for a few moments, then asks, "Comfy?" Shred chuckles, "Well, I guess so." at the moment, if Rob looks at her, her paintwork shows quite a lot of faint scratching. "Aside from that, how have you been?" Robustus notices that and hmms softly, "Busy as always. No rest for the wicked around here." he smiles though, reaching out to touch the scratching and asking, "Been practicing something hm?" Shred nods, "You got that right." as Rob touches the scratching, she shrugs, "Yeah, been going through aerial combat drills, I have to keep sharp." Robustus inclines his head and smiles a little more, subtly rubbing the spot he's touching. "Ah so you have regained your transformation then or was it just aerial combat in your root mode?" Shred mms, before sighing, "It was in Root mode. Still, I did a lot better than some of the other recruits." Robustus chuckles to that, "Looks like a few of them tagged you slightly though." he observes, "I could make you feel better about it though." he offers with that gentle loving smile of his. Shred giggles, "Oh, these scratches? That's from scraping through a gap only barely big enough." Shred mms, "Still, being with you sounds good.. The instructor was furious with me for pulling the stunt." Robustus ahs and inclines his head, he takes a slow sip of his ration. He's still caressing that single spot on your armor. "He'll get over it. After all you have more experience than some of the fliers." he pauses a moment, glancing over to where Slipstream is in recharge. The berth next to hers has been empty and gathering dust since Goa went missing. He vents softly and looks back to you, "So what sounds good about being with me hm?" a sort of playful tone there. Shred chuckles, "Just.. everything, Rob.. I feel safe with you.. I know nothing is going to go wrong.. " Robustus smiles to that, shifting his weight so he can lie down next to you on the berth. "Oh? Is that so?" he asks as he walks his fingers along your side. Shred mms, shivering slightly as Rob walks his fingers down her side, "Yes, it is.. " she knows his hands are sliding towards the hidden catches in her armor. Robustus sets his ration off to the side and slides his palm against you to draw you against him, "Hmm well then who am I to disappoint such safety." he murmurs. Shred mms, letting herself be pulled in closer. Shred smiles, "Nobody..." Robustus idly kisses the side of your neck, fingers stroking near your canopy. "You don't say." he murmurs. Shred mms, arching her back slightly, giving Rob easier access to her neck, the rods and cables plain to see for him above the collar at the base. Robustus feels you shift against him, "Enjoying this hm?" he inquires, then nips at an exposed cable. Shred shivers a moment, before she nods, Mmmm... oh yes.. " Robustus nods slightly, "Good. I'll try not to get you too heated up. After all I doubt our fellow barracks mates would much like too much noise." Shred giggles, and she mms, "I see your point.. It would not do for us to be inconsiderate.." Robustus kisses and nibbles that cable again, "Tempting though to see how far it can be pushed." he admits, "I truly wish at times we could have some alone time." His fingers caress the length of armor next to your canopy. Shred mms, shifting her body to turn to face Rob, and run her fingertips down the front of his armored abdomen. Robustus shifts his arm away as he feels you turning toward him, he smiles to you and shivers to your touching him. "Surprised no one talks behind our backs yet." he points out, not like his berth is hidden from view like some of the fliers that have taken berths that have walls around them. Shred allows a sly smile to cross her metallic lips now, "I'm not surprised.. that's called survival instinct. They know I can have a temper, and we are the main medics for Polyhex. " Robustus hmms softly to that point, a hand drifts over your side to touch a wing. "Good point my love. Just let's not get caught by our Emperor hm? I don't think he'd much enjoy knowing we are a couple. Probably cite we are distracting each other from our work." he notes then smiles and says, "So what's on that devious mind hm?" Shred umms, "Well Rob.. um.. he knows we are a couple already.. He's not bothered, so long as it does not impact our work.." Robustus peers at you in silence then remarks, "Ah.. I see. Well then best not to disappoint him." he points out then leans in to capture your lips in a kiss. Shred blinks, and then she grins as she leans into the kiss, "Mmm, indeed best not to.. " she then traces her fingertips along Rob's sides, tickling. Robustus smiles into the kiss as your fingers look for a more sensitive bit of armor, optics dimming a bit as he moves the hand on your wing along the length of it while deepening the kiss. Shred gasps, leaning into the kiss, as she brings her hands around and up onto Rob's chest. Robustus mms softly, a gentle vent of warm air exhaling. That errant hand slides down the edge of the wing until it hits the lower back, where it moves off to your hip. Shred smiles warmly, leaning in again to kiss Rob once more, deeply and tenderly. Robustus tugs you a bit closer, using your hip as his gripping spot. He makes a gentle rumbling sound, like his engine turned over and is purring. He pulls back from the kiss just enough to murmur a soft, "Love you." Shred mms, And she grins, her eyes shining, "Love you too.. " Robustus smiles to that and recaptures your lips, seeming to be content to just hold you close and kiss you. Shred mms, leaning in, and just laying there in contentment herself. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Shred's Logs